Becoming
by Mysteriously Mystical
Summary: Suze was never born with her Mediator powers. But in this story, she has to figure out her destiny in order to get powers she never wanted.


Ok, I just thought of a new Mediator idea a few weeks ago and I would like to try it out. Here's the thing, Suze is not born with her mediator powers. The story goes the same way, but she has to find out what she is supposed to do in life.

I hope you like this one and I'll get back to my other story (Hunted) when I figure out what's going to happen in the next chapter.

What did Madame Zara mean, a long time ago, when she said I was blank? What in the world did she mean when she said I will find out my destiny when I move? How did she even know my father was going to die and I was to be forced to move away from my best friend, Gina, into a place called Carmel?

How the hell did she know that! Oh, well…

The next thing I know is I'm standing on 99 Pine Crest's driveway, surveying the house. It's nice, I decided. My Mom urged me inside to show me my room. Whatever she did, she must be pretty excited for me, cause I sure wasn't. It's just a room.

I walked inside and said my hello's to everyone. They asked me the usual questions: "Did you enjoy the plane ride?" "Are you hungry?" "Do you want to unpack first?" "How does dick on the plate sound?"

I'm just kidding; they didn't ask that, I was just making sure you were paying attention. I answered all of their questions politely and allowed my Mother to drag me upstairs to see my extremely pink room.

Now, I don't know about you, but pink isn't really my favorite color. It never has and probably never will be. My Mother told me all about the clap-on light's and showed me the fantastic view, which was very nice. Now, I am glad that I have my own bathroom. I really don't want to share a bathroom with three other boys.

I mean, what do they really do in their? What about their rooms? What does a boy really do in there? Ok… never mind, I don't want to know.

I finally got my Mom to leave and then I unpacked. For some reason, I didn't like the idea of changing out in the open. I don't know why, but I'll blame it on my brother's. I mean, there is no lock on the door and that would be extremely embarrassing for me and them.

So, I got changed in the bathroom. I convince myself to change when I knew my brother's schedules.

Ok, I'm a little weird. I don't know where I got this habit from, but at times I can be extremely aware of things. I mean, it could be a I-want-to-know-everything disorder, but as far as I know, there is nothing wrong about being extremely observant.

In a way, it's a good way to find out things about people you don't trust. My Mother considers it extremely annoying. She's tried to get me out of that habit, but it's not quite working.

So, to help improve this skill, I developed it. I figure out everything about a person like what they do, there favorite foods, what their allergic to, hobbies…things like that. Gina told me, one time, that I should be a detective.

I told her no thanks. I don't the word detective has my name written on it. I mean, look at this:

_Hi, my name is Suze Simon and I am a detective. _

Or:

_Hi, I'm detective Suze Simon._

I don't think so.

Anyways, back to my observant life. I have actually become very good at this. I can even read people's emotions. What a life, right?

The only down-side about my life is that Gina was my only friend. I have made other friends, but after they learned up close of my observantness, they weren't my friends anymore.

Oh well, maybe this year will be different…. Probably not.

Back at my old school, I got in a lot of fights. All of them were for different reasons and I didn't start all of them.

My Mom said that this is my chance to finally change my life style. I never did tell her that I liked my life. Well, minus the fights. So, there was no way I was changing my life style, just adding things.

I took out a piece of paper and a black pen. I wrote:

_I, Susannah Simon, promise to add these things to my life:_

_No more fights unless they start it,_

_Make more friends,_

_Don't skip class unless necessary,_

_Keep the observantness to myself unless asked about,_

_And finally,_

_Make my Mother happy._

I signed my signature at the bottom. Then I took out my pocket knife and prickled my finger so I could make a blood fingerprint, finalizing it.

I nodded, folded the list, and put it in my desk. _I won't break it, _I told myself. _I promise._

Did you like it? Let me know. R and R.


End file.
